


Family

by Fenix525



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: Tilly was in for a shock and so were certain members of the crew.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Michael had been sneaky and had made Stammits beam her and Spock to the Enterprise before the Ship entered the wormhole. The sneaky woman had even transported all of her personal belongings over while Tilly was helping in engineering. It had really pissed her off when she found herself standing infront of a smirking Pike and a certain Vulcan with a raised eyebrow. She knew from the smirk that he'd know what Michael had planned. Knew it the whole time. She'd turned around to look at the wormhole forming and watched her best friend and her Discovery family dissappear forever.

She hadn't even noticed she'd done more than bruise herself when she fell in the corridor. She didn't notice it until Pike touched her face and heard his voice. Hadn't noticed the gash on her head. She wasn't feeling the pain because of the adrenaline and few coursing through her. Adrenaline from the stress during the attack and rush to make sure everything was prepped. Fear from losing the people that loved her. Truly loved her. She continued to stare at the viewscreen.

"Tilly. You need to go to Sickbay."  
"They're gone Captain. My family. My home."  
"Come one Tilly. You need to see Dr McCoy."

Everyone on the bridge was surprised when Number One offered to take her. She smiled and wiggle her fingers at Pike as the turbo lift doors closed. The woman had noticed the way Pike looked at the young Ensign when she boarded Discovery to give him a status report. Nothing escaped Number One's attention. Especially the way Tilly had joked about her weight on Discovery. She didn't think the girl was fat. She thought she was a healthy young woman with curves. Granted she could use an occasional walk about the ship, but who couldn't ? 

"You know what Tilly ?"  
"What Number One ?"  
"I lost my walking partner when she took Ariam's position on the Discovery."  
"Are...Are you trying to get me to exercise because I'm fat."  
"Really Tilly ? You're curvy. Not fat. Not all men like skinny. Some men prefer a woman with meat on her bones. Right now you look healthy Tilly. You're not skinny but I wouldn't really call you overweight."

Tilly felt dead on her feet as she transported to Enterprise. Several days of debriefing at headquarters had really taken it out of her. She was physically exhausted as well and mentallty and emotionally exhaust. She was surprised when she saw Pike waiting for her. She happily sank into his arms when he offered her a hug. He showed her to her quarters and told her to rest. On a new hypo-allergenic bed as ordered by Dr, McCoy. That everyone was on leave for a week. She watched him walk down the hall and entered her new quarters. She smiled when she saw a folded blue uniform on her bed. Science blue.

Time didn't wait for anyone. She had remained in her new quarters, gazing at the pictures that had been beamed aboard with the rest of her belongings. Praying she never forgot their faces or voices. Pike had come to visit her the night before and she'd smiled when he produced several padds with recorded voice messages from her Discovery family. And padds that help copied personal longs from the crew that had meant so much to her. He'd promised she find a new family on board Enterprise. She wasn't sure but was attempting to make friends. She'd promised she would try. She split her time between Engineering and science since they weren't really sure where to put her.

They were a month into her first mission on Enterprise when she heard the chime to her quarters. She groaned as she stopped frantically searing for her bobby pins. She tried to smooth down her unruly curls as best as she could as she told whoever it was to come in. Her eyes widened as the Captain entered. She started darting around, picking up things when she realized her quarters were not regulation at the moment. Apologizing for the mess.

"Easy Tilly. It's fine. I just came to see how you were settling in."

Unfortunately her feet chose that moment to trip over each other and stumbled into him, knocking him backwards onto her bed. Taking her with him as he caught her. She lifted her head and was about to apologize when her hazel gaze was captured by his darker gaze. All Pike had to do was pull her down the remaining few inches and he knew it. She knew it as they breaths mingled. Her lips were slightly parted as she gazed down at him. They were so close. Kissing distance. His body was screaming at him to just do it. Just pull her to him and kiss her the he'd wanted to on Discovery. The logical part of his mind was screaming that she was a young Ensign. That he couldn't do it. He tried to remember every regulation or protocol he would be breaking if he surrendered to his desire. Distantly he heard her soft voice beginning to babble as usual when she was shy, nervous or excited.

"Wow. You have beautiful eyes. I can't decide what shade of blue they are. Or are they hazel. I guess they could be a bluish hazel. I think mine are hazel. They're kinda a bluish green. You know. Sometimes they look blue. Sometimes they look green. I don't know though. Yours are -"

He felt something snap inside him and her buried a hand in her hair, pulling her down into a kiss as he gripped a fistful of wild curls. Effectively ending her nervous babbling. His tongue battled with hers as he rolled them. His cock was already hardening as his body pinned hers to her bed. He moved a hand beneath her, gripping her ass as he continued to kiss her deeply. Demandingly. He kissed along her jaw and whispered huskily in her ear.

"This is wrong Tilly. I have to stop but I can't. I've gotten a taste of you. I wanted you on Discovery. Wanted you beneath me."

He slipped a hand under her shirt and stroked the soft skin of her belly. He whispered for her to make him leave, but she didn't. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and welcomed him. He returned to her mouth and began kissing her again. She moaned softly into his kiss as his hand moved beneath the her pants into into her panties. He kissed her neck again as his hand began rubbing against her pussy. He slipped a finger inside and groaned at how hot and wet she was. How tight she was as her body gripped his finger. He added a second and began fucking her with his fingers. They both groaned as he was called to the bridge. Once their breathing was under control he informed Number One that he was on his way. He gave her a soft gentle kiss.

"We shouldn't have been doing that Tilly. You're under my Command. I'm responsible for you. I've broken your trust."  
"What do you mean ?"  
"You need to be able to trust that I won't take advantage of a lower ranking officer. You've only been here a month and a half and I'm seducing you. That's wrong of me Tilly.  
"I don't fucking care. I could have stopped it if I didn't want you to do anything."

Later that afternoon she was talking to Spock about a science report on the bridge when the ship was hailed. She'd pulled her thick mop of red curls up into a ponytail after giving up on finding her bobby pins. She didn't think anything of it when the Captain of the ship asked them to wait and transferred the hail. Then heard the voice of the woman. She tried to ignore it as the woman spoke to Pike. Siobhan Tilly worked for the Federation Security Council and unfortunately was Tilly's mother. She had brown eyes and short brown hair. Her skin was pale like Tilly's. She wore a white blouse and black pants as she sat in the chair. She finished speaking to the Captain long enough to spot Tilly next to Spock. Tilly turned to face the viewscreen as the woman spoke.

"I would recognize that ugly clown hair anywhere. I told you to dye that hidious monstrosity you call hair and to straighten it while you were at it. And you clearly have not taken my advice to lose weight. Honestly Sylvia. Don't you care for your appearence at all ?"  
"It's fine Mom. It's not breaking any regulations."  
"Why are you even on the Bridge. You're just an Ensign and that's only because you helped with that Spore Drive that won the war. Are you still insisting on that Command Training Program ? You know you'll just end up embarrassing yourself. You should just stay in the science lab. You're smart Sylvia, but not the right kind of smart to be in Command of a ship. Responsible for the safety of an entire crew ? You can't handle that and you know it. Captain Pike would be wise to withdraw you from the program. Stick to science Sylvia. It's what you're good at."

She let her eyes drift shut as she listened to her mother. She tried to remain standing straight but she began to get that defeated slump in her shoulders she always got when she talked to her mother. And she always ended up agreeing with her. Had done so her entire life. If she'd been an Empath, she would have sensed the anger building behind Pike's Captain mask. Would have sensed the rage building in Number One.

Siobhan returned to her attention to Pike and mentioned she would be arriving to discuss the mission in person. It didn't escape Pike's attention that Tilly was slowly backing up with the intention of running. She was on the verge of tears and he knew it. And that angered him even more. Not only had she said those things to Tilly, she'd said them infron of the entire bridge. Including her Captain. He could tell how embarrassed and horrified she was. How painful the words had been. He looked around when Siobhan ended the hail and saw that Tilly was gone. His eyes were hard as he looked at Number One. The woman raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Make sure that woman does not go anywhere near Ensign Tilly. I will not allow anyone to treat a member of my crew in that manner. Understood ?"  
"Yes Sir. Oh. One more thing Sir ?"  
"Yes Number One ?"  
"Permission to phaser the Bitch ?"  
"Sorry Number One. Can't do it. Federation Security Council."  
"Can I stun her ?"  
"No Number One."  
"Beat the shit out of her ?"  
"Federation Security Council, Number One."  
"Damn."

Pike laughes and leaves the bridge to go look for Tilly. He sighed softly when he found her sitting in Engineering. He reached a hand down to her and helped her up. He gave her a hug and told her she wouldn't have to see her mother while the woman was on board. He could arrange for her to stay in Engineering or give her time to research something. The comment about research reminded her. She'd been shocked to see what was in the box Pike had left on her bed. The box was labeled "Tilly's eyes only". Inside was filled with padds. She nearly screamed with joy when she realize what they were. It was all the research for the Spore Drive. Everything. Even the schematics for the shunts and human interface. and notes on the what she would need to look for regarding the Tardigrade dna required. He'd also left her a note explaining that he'd given Pike samples of the spores and seeds for the spores.

She was so absorbed in their confirsation that she didn't realize where they were going. It wasn't the direction of her quarters. They were going a different way. She looked up and realized they were at the door to his quarters. Not hers. She blinked as he gestured for her to enter. She sat down on his sofa as he went over to a shelf and picked up two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"You looked like you could use a drink and it would be bad for a Captain to be seen walking down the hall carrying a bottle of whiskey and two glasses."

She dranked the small amount of whiskey he gaze her as he sat down. He looked up at her in confusion as she moved, straddling his lap on the sofa. She moved her hands into his silvered hair and kissed him deeply. Hungrily. She spoke softly.

"Earlier you said you wanted me. Even on Discovery. Show me Captain. Please."  
"Chris."  
"What ?"  
"That's what you'll be screaming Sylvia. Not Sir. Not Captain."  
"No Chris. Please. Never call me Sylvia again. That's what she named me."

She moaned softly as his hands moved her to grip her ass as he kissed her again. His grip on her ass pulled her in tight against him. The feeling of his hard bulge pressing against her made her moan into his kiss. She smiled when he ordered her to take off her shirt and bra. He watched her hungrily as she bared her breasts for him. He spoke her name huskily as he gazed at her beautiful breasts for a moment. He lowered him mouth swirled his tongue around a nipple before softly blowing on it, causing her to moan at the sensation. He began sucking at her wet nipple as his hand held her other breast. He stood and moved into the bedroom with her arms and legs wrapped around him as he carried her. He gently laid her down and finished stripping her. He removed his uniform as well as he gazed down at her. He spoke softly.

"You're beautiful Tilly. I think your body is perfect. I've alway preferred lovers with curves."

She sighed softly as he began kissing down her belly. He gripped her thighs and parted her legs, opening her up to him. He lowered his head and kissed up the inside of her thigh. He flicked her clit with his tongue and inserted a finger inside her. Moving it in and out as he continued to flick his tongue against her. Soon he added a second finger, Pumping them in and out of her as he sucked at her clit. She moaned his name deeply as her hands gripped his silvered hair. He fucked her with his fingers and sucked on her clit until she cried out his name and came for him. He smiled and kissed his way back up her body. He took her hand and wrapped it around his long thick cock and whispered into her ear.

"That's what you do to me Tilly. I've found it for a while now. I can't fight it anymore. I need you Tilly."  
"Don't fight it anymore Chris. I want you inside me."

:He groaned at her words. He gripped her hands as he pinned them to the bed next to her head and thrust into her tight body. He moved in and out of her in a steady rhythm that slowly increased. Soon he was fucking her hard and fast. His face buried in her wild curls as she wrapped her legs around him. He thrust harder and deeper. Faster until he panting and his body sweaty as he pounded in and out of her. She tightened around him and screamed his name in pleasure. He groaned her name as he emptied himself deep inside her. He held her against him as he rolled onto his back. He laughed softly at her words.

"Wow. I didn't know it could be that good."  
"We're just getting started Sweetheart..."


	2. Chapter 2

The day everyone was granted shore leave after Enterprise completed docking procedures. He was meeting with the woman Number One had asked to beat the shit out of. The news of the conversation had spread throughout the ship like wildfire. As she talk in the ready room, he sat there thinking. About bending Tilly over the table and having his way with her. Teaching her something new as well. 

He wondered how the bitch would react if he told her that was what he was currently thinking about. Thinking of ways to fuck Tilly’s brains out. Never mind the fact he wanted to make it permanent. Marry her and and have kids with her. The night before he‘d dreamed about getting her pregnant and he wanted that very much. He glanced at Number One and saw the smirk. The damn woman knew. He couldn’t figured out how she or why she would want to know. 

Once the meeting was over, he stood to leave when a thought occurred to him. Number One and Spock both raised an eyebrow at him in question as he got the attention of Siobhan and her aides.

“I do need to correct you on a teeny tiny little detail on the subject of this meeting.”  
“What is that Captain ?”  
“None of the research on the Spore Drive, or the samples themselves, is in my hands Siobhan.”  
“Excuse me ?!”  
“It’s the personal property of Ensign Tilly. A gift from Paul Stammits. The scientist she worked with. She work on it the entire time she was on Duscovery and assisted him when he was performing the jumps. So. I can’t turn it over to Starfleet myself and I won’t force her to either. Have a nice trip home.”

He shook her hand and smiled as he walked out of the room. He blinked as Number One caught up and slid into the turbo lift just before the doors closed. She smirked up at him with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

“Tilly is down on the planet shopping. One of the men from Engineering went with her. Said he didn’t want her to go alone.”

He frowned as he felt possessive jealousy welling up inside him. His hands clenching at his sides at her words. He tried to tell himself Tilly didn’t belong to him. He’d just spent the previous afternoon in bed with her.

Thankyou for telling me Number One.”  
“Good luck finding her Sir.”

Tilly had pinned her hair up into a bun that morning and wore her uniform as she was wandering around the marketplace. Talking to the tall dark haired engineer that was walking with her. She had to admit that he had beautiful brown eyes and was very good looking. Kayla would have said he Was kit as hell. She missed all the others but she was starting to make a home on Enterprise and now knew that Pike had wanted her for over a year. 

She was trying hard not to blush as she thought of the things he’d done. They’d spent nearly two hours in his bed before showering, where he’d fucked her against the wall, before going back on duty. Then he’d shown up at her door after shift change. It was no wonder she’d been sore this morning. Kayla probably would have said he had the strength and stamina of a bull to be able to fuck her as much as he had, and as hard as he had, the day before.

Smiling at things that caught her attention. She was stopped in her tracks when she spotted the dress hanging outside the little shop. So many shades of blue that shimmered in the sun. Like rippling sea water as the breeze blue. It top would be form fitting. The long skirt would flow and drift around her as she walked. It off the shoulder elbow length loose sleeve that were off the shoulders. The silky dress would be held up by a single strap at each shoulder. She blushed as how much of her cleavage would show. 

She nearly gasped as she heard the Captain dismissing the engineer. She tried to turn to face him but Pike wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. Her ass resting perfectly against his groin and her back to his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. He turned his face a little and kissed the soft skin of her neck, tasting the saltiness with the tip of his tongue. His voice was soft and husky as he whispered in her ear.

“You should get it Tilly. It will look beautiful on you. If you don’t buy it, I will. I want you to wear it for me. That and nothing else.”

She could feel him hardening against her as she closed her eyes. Enjoying the pleasure of him mouth on her skin. He made her feel beautiful and desired. Wanted. She blinked as he took her hand and the dress and led her into the shop. She stared in shock as he pitched the dress, two bracelets that looked more like wrist bands and a thick choker with a blue pendant that looked like sapphire. She could only blink when he led her back out.

“Why did you do that Captain ?”  
“Chris.”  
“What ?”  
“I told you to call me Chris.”  
“Why did you do that ?”  
“I have plans for them Tilly. Plans involving you.”

It had been a little over a week since that first afternoon and he had backed off. Started just talking over meals in the mess hall. He’d assured her that he was simply slowing down. Tilly didn’t like it one bit. She finally had what she wanted. The Captain. She felt like screaming in frustration. She’d gotten a taste and she wanted more damnit. Tilly nervously went to his quarters and smiled as he opened the door. She’d been surprised when he told her to come to his quarters for dinner. She stepped inside, still wearing her uniform. She blinked at his casual pants and t-shirt. She watched him take her com badge and set it next to his on his desk. He gestured towards the bedroom and smiled. 

“Everything’s on the bed Tilly. Go change. Remember. Nothing under the dress...”

She couldn’t help smiling at the romantic dinner he had set up as she passed. She blinked when she saw the dress and jewelry. So that was why he bought it all. He wanted to do something special with her. She quickly changed and walked back out. She couldn’t think of why he would saying nothing under, but she followed the orders. She found him sitting at the table with a smile on his face. A full dimple smile that made her knees weak.

She gasped softly as she was pulled to stand between his legs. He touched the pendant hanging from the golden choker that looked more like a collar than a necklace. She blushed softly as he traced his fingers over her exposed cleavage. 

She closed her eyes and sighed at the sensation of the silky fabric against her skin as he slowly drew it up her legs. The fabric gliding up her flesh felt like fingers caressing her skin. She moaned softly as he drew in to straddle him and kissed her deeply. Lovingly as he held her in his arms.

She broke the kiss and gazed down at him a moment. He kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. He kissed th soft flesh as he pulled her tighter against him and unpinned her thick unruly curls. She sighed softly.

“Aren’t we going to eat dinner Chris ?”

She blinked when he told her to open her mouth. He popped a small baby carrot in her mouth and watched her chew. Everything was bite size as they took turns feeding each other. Once they were done eating, he went back to caressing her bare skin beneath her skirt. He slowly pulled down the straps of her dress and freed her arms. He softly kissed her breasts as he peeled the bodice down to her waist as if her were unwrapping a gift. He smiled and whispered huskily that she was beautiful and his. He smiled as he felt her reach between then and unfasten his pants. He groaned softly as she freed his cock and stroked it as she squeezed. She murmured in his ear before kissing him hungrily.

“Should I take extra birth control to make sure Chris ?”  
“No. Frankly Tilly, I hope to see my child growing inside you some day. I dreamed about it last night after you left. The image only makes me want more with you.”

She smiled and eased herself down onto his cock. Letting him grip her hips and guide her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began riding him slowly. She softly encouraged him.

“I’m yours Chris. What do you want tonight ?”  
“Mmm. I want to treat you like the naughty little Ensign you are. Soon you’ll be on your knees Tilly. Learning to suck my cock. First I want you to ride it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tilly moaned softly as he tilted her back and drew a nipple into his mouth and began sucking as his hands gripped her hips and guided her up and down his cock. Her eyes widened as she heard the page and gasped. He groaned in frustration and stood with her. She felt her back hit the table as he laid her down and told her to stay the way she was. She was surprised at his order but left herself open for him with her skirt up at her waist. She watched him walk to the desk and pick up his com badge. He walked back and clamped a hand tightly over her mouth as he thrust back into her. Telling her to wrap her legs around him before he answered the com badge. He slowly eased in and out of her as he spoke. Flicking a nipple with his tongue each time number One spoke. She was amazed his voice or breathing never changed.

“Yes Number One ? I believe I told you not to disturb me.”  
“Sorry Sir but there was a message from Admiral Harris.” “Is it priority ?”  
“No sir.”  
“Then I’ll return it first thing in the morning. Good Night Number One”

When he finished the conversation, he immediately began thrusting hard and fast. His hand was still clamped over her mouth as he pounded into her soft body. He groaned her name as she tightened around him and emptied himself inside her as they came together. He nuzzled her softly, kissing the damp skin of her neck and tasting the saltiness. He spoke softly in her ear.

“I want you to know Tilly. This isn’t a fling. I don’t do casual. I want everything you’re willing to give. I want to make you mine for the rest of our lives Tilly. Rings. Children. But I don’t was to push you. I’ll wait as long as I need to.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tilly was reading a padd as she sat at a table in the corner of the mess hall as she ate her lunch. She'd begun to make friends but she suspected it was because someone had caught the Captain kissing her when she'd forgotten to lock her door and aloose lipped drunk LT walked into the wrong quarters by mistake. She worried the others wanted to be friends with her because of their relationship. 

She gasped, startled by the red alert klaxons. She frowned as she ran out out the door as people raced for their stations. She fell in the corridor as the ship was hit. One of the security people was pulling her to her feet when they all heard the voice of the Klingon over all the speakers. Every crew member stop.

"Give us the little scientist Pike. We know she's on your ship."  
"I have no idea who you're talking about."  
"Ensign Sylvia Tilly. We want her and all her research on the Spore Drive. Give us what we want or we'll destroy your ship."

She could feel everyone staring at her in shock. She could imagine what they were thinking. They were being attacked because of her ? She gasped softly as two of her fellow engineers grabbed ahold of her and took her to the transporter room. She was trying to drag her feet, to slow them down but it wasn't working. They dragged her up onto the transporter pad and told the ensign at the controls to ready the transporter as they called the bridge and advised they were ready to transport her. They didn't see it coming. Pike had turned the bridge over to Number One and had run for the transporter room with Spock hot on his heels. Tilly fell to the floor, sobbing as the two men were stunned. She felt Pike kneel beside her and pull her into his arms. He ordered Spock and the ensign at the controls to take the men to the brig when the woke up. He stood and pulled Tilly with him. 

He kept his arm wrapped around her as he walked down the corridor with her. He gently led her to his bed once they entered his dark quarters. He had her lay down and removed her shoes and tucked her in. He bent down and kissed her softly. He whispered softly that he kept a sedative for when he couldn't sleep and that he wanted her to take it so she could relax and rest for a bit. That he would be back shortly. He administered the sedative and left.

He entered the bridge and sat down. He informed Number One of what had happened and he want a ship wide hail opened. The woman could tell he was angry as hell and rightfully so. She might have killed the bastards if it had been her going in there. She could hear it in his voice as he spoke. By now the two in the brig would be alert enough to hear it.

"Attention all crew. Instead of trusting in me, your Captain, two crew members took it upon themselves to capture Ensign Tilly and take her to the transporter room without my order or her consent. They are currently in the brig. StarFleet is dispatching another ship to remove her from Enterprise and take her back to Earth. They will keep her there where they can keep an eye on her and her research at all times instead of serving on a ship. And I will also tell you know. The rumors are true. We are in a romantic relationship and I intended to marry her eventually. I will be resigning at your Captain after this current mission so that I can return to Earth."

That sent every member of the ship into shock. They'd dissappointed their Captain. Starfleet was coming for Tilly. The Captain was giving up Command of the Enterprise because they were taking Tilly. While Pike was back in his quarters with Tilly, there were others from each department gathering in the shuttle bay and talking.

"We have to do something."  
"I agree. We can't let this happen."  
"She'll be trapped in a lab and never let her go."  
"The Captain is really going to give up the Chair for a desk job on Earth."  
"They'll both be so miserable, it'll kill them."

They continued to talk and came to an agreement. No one was taking Tilly from Enterprise. If she left, their Captain left. That was not going to happen if they could stop it. They were going to keep both of them on board. even if they had to sabotage the ship to do it.

He sat on the side of the bed gazing down at the sleeping young woman. He loved her and would give up Starfleet if he had to. He didn't want her to leave him and he would followher back to Earth if he had to. He smiled softly as she stirred. He bent down and brushed his lips over hers in a soft gentle kiss. He watched her eyes open and sighed softly. He gently brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"I'm sorry I sedated you Tilly. You haven't been sleeping well and now this happened. You were so upset and sleep deprived. I thought you should take a short rest."  
"It's ok Chris. I probably should have sedated myself earlier like Dr. McCoy suggested. Will you do something for me Chris ?"  
"What sweetheart ?"  
"Make me feel wanted ? For the right reason ?"  
"You mean this reason..."

He took her hand and moved it to the bulge in his pants and groaned softly as she began moving her hand over it as if stroking a pet. She smiled as he got harder and bigger with his arrousal. She sat up and kissed him lovingly before slipping out of the bed. She stripped out of her uniform and knelt. Pushing his knees apart and moving between his thighs as she gazed up at him. She had been wearing his choker beneath her uniform. He couldn't help seeing a collar every time he saw it. His collar. She belonged to him. 

She smiled as she opened his pants and withdrew his thick cock. She wrapped her hand around him and gently squuezed as she slowly stroked him. She nipped the head of his cock gently, running her tongue over it to sooth where she'd nipped him. She flicked her tongue over the little pearl of cream that appeared. She could feel him watching as slowly swallowed his cock inch by inch. She slowly moved her mouth up and down his shafter, letting him feel her teeth as they oh so lightly grazed him. She began to suck hungrily as she moved at a slowly almost tormenting pace. A slow and steady rhythm as he gripped her mass of curls and fell back on his bed. Moaning her name. The torment from her mouth was both pleasure and pain. She'd suck faster and harder and back off again when he was close. He'd taughter his lover too well. She knew when he was close and would back off. He groaned as Number One hailed him. Tilly stopped and smiled and let him catch his breath and calm himself before answering.

"Yes Number One ?"  
"The Columbia has arrived Sir."  
"Tell her Captain that I will be there soon."  
"How soon will that be Sir ?"  
"When I get there Number One. I'm going to let Tilly yell at me for a little bit and then I'll be there. I think she might be upset that I sedated her. Won't be much longer."  
"Very well Sir."

He stood and laid his badge on the bedside table and pulled her into the bathroom where he stripped out of his uniform and turned on the shower. SHe'd begun keeping some of her own products in his bathroom and a couple of her uniforms in his closet. He pulled her into the shower and began soaping up her body. Massaging her as he lathered the soap all over her. He massaged her scalp as she shampooed and conditioned her hair. He smiled as he bent her towards the wall of the shower. She braced her hands on the wall as he wrapped his arms around her and thrust deep into her. They're wet bodied slapped against each other as he pounded in and out of her in the steamy hot shower. He pounded harder and faster until they both came with a crie of each others names. He nuzzled her softly and helped her out of the shower. He quickly dried her hair and his. He braided hers while it was still slightly damp. He quickly dressed and kissed her softly. He quickly explained to her what was happening while he helped her dress. She could hear the pain in his voice and sighed.

"It's ok Chris. I'll simply tell them I'll destroy it all if they insist on taking me back. I'm staying here. I would have to start over fresh without the research and I can't do that without Stammits. It'll be ok."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to Trekflower for the name of my created ship. Hephaestus was the God of the Forge in mythology.

Tilly stood next to his chair on the bridge. She was biting her lip to try to keep from babbling nervously. Pike took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Spock was upset at the idea of Tilly being taken to Earth but the Vulcan never showed it. He’d made a promise to his sister to take care of her. To a Vulcan a promise was like a vow. Some would call it sacred. Never broken.

A tall slender elderly woman appeared on the screen. She had Snow White hair pulled back in a twist and wore a gold uniform as she stood there, her icy blue eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of a Captain being so familiar with an ensign. Her voice was cold as she spoke.

“Should a Captain be so familiar with an Ensign.”  
“I would say yes considering the fact I’m planning to convince her to marry me. I believe my predecessor Robert April was married to his ship’s doctor.”  
“Anyway. To the business at hand. Discovery and the Glenn had a sister ship that was still being built. The Hephaestus. She has been completed and is on her way to this location. The Columbia and Enterprise will remain with her for added protection. Ensign Tilly is to report to the Hephaestus upon her arrival for continued research.”

Tilly was frowning. She quietly spoke up and said she wanted to pick the bridge crew. She flinched, waiting to be yelled at by the Captain.

“Excuse me ?! Are you making demands ?!”  
“I’ll...I’ll destroy it all. You need me to do it. Nobody understands the way Stammits’ mind worked but me and his partner and they both disappeared on the Discovery. I want people I trust and feel safe with.”

She blinked as an Admiral stepped into view. A tall slender Vulcan male with grey hair and cold eyes the color of stone. He greeted Pike with the Vulcan salute. Pike nodded in greeting as he squeezed Tilly’s hand again.

“I believe I already know who she will choose Captain Pike. The question is, will you transfer to the Hephaestus. She may choose you as her Captain and you will approve of the crew. There is also the matter of a promise made by your science officer before the Discovery disappeared. Vulcan’s do not break promises except in the event of death.”  
“Well. I happen to know of a young man that seems promising as a future Captain. His name is Kirk. Perhaps he would be good for the Enterprise.”

Pike sat on his sofa, watching Tilly pace nervously. He couldn’t help smirking that she’d finally gotten used to Enterprise and now this. Not that she minded about the idea of research again, but it wouldn’t be the same without Paul Stammits. She kept babbling about it all until he parted his legs and grabbed her hand, pulling her to stand between them. He stopped her mouth with a soft kiss and told her it would be ok. They’d figure it out. She admitted that she wished they could stay on Enterprise even though experimenting again was appealing. She admitted that when she saw the ship it was like a stab in the heart because it was the wrong ship.

He slipped his hand under her blue shirt and caressed the silky bare skin he found there. He slowly eased her top up her skin, softly skidding her skin as he revealed it inch by inch. He smiled against her skin. 

“We don’t have to hide anymore Tilly. The Admiral knows I intend to marry you. Just a matter of convincing you. I want my ring on your finger and want to see your belly swollen with my child. To take care of you while you are. Do everything for you.”  
“Don’t we need to make it first ? I forgot my birth control this morning.”

She gasped as he stood and tossed her over his shoulder and walked into the bedroom. She giggled as he dropped her on the bed and heard his words as he stripped.

“Then practice is over. No more medicine Tilly. I’m warning you now. I plan to keep fucking you until the doctor says hands off. Even then, there are ways sweetheart...”


End file.
